


Broken

by aribell12



Category: A Bug's Life (1998), Brave (2012), Cars (Movies), Coco (2017), Finding Nemo (2003), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Monsters Inc (2001), Once Upon a Time (TV), Toy Story (Movies), Up (2009), WALL-E (2008)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribell12/pseuds/aribell12
Summary: With the curse broken, the residents of Pixfare struggle between their original and cursed memories, and are left wondering of the fate of their world.





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> And now for season 2  
> Though just like in the show, there will be several twists, and might not follow some of the movies exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my co-writer Vanessafangirl13 for helping me with planning and writing

In New York City, a woman in business attire walked through the streets. She traveled by foot, then by subway, until arriving at her apartment. Inside, she noticed that it started raining and that she left the window open. As the woman tried to close the window, she drops her cell phone down the fire escape. Frustrated, she leaned on a desk, lowering her head against the window sill. She looked up to see a balloon fly in the window with the string tied to a postcard. The word 'Broken' was written on one side, while the other had a picture of the Pixfare Clock Tower.  


\-----  
On the main street of Pixfare, the purple smoke had dissipated. Laura Reed and Clark, who had been clinging to each other, finally broke apart, looking around.  
"What's happening?"  
"I'm not sure. Let's find out."  
Holding hands, the two began walking down the street.  
\--  
Michelle looked at Ellen with a tearful smile. "Mum!"  
"Oh, darling." Ellen hugged Michelle and kissed her face repeatedly.  
Peter came up running towards them. “Elinor! Merida!” He hugged both Michelle and Ellen, then grabbed Ellen and kissed her.  
\--  
The counterparts of the toys saw a teenage boy who had reunited with his mother and sister.  
"Andy!" Jim cried as they came over to him.  
Andy looked at the group skeptically, but then his face lit up. "Hey! Wow!" He cried and ran to them, excited. "Woody! Guys! I thought you all got thrown away."  
"Well, we almost were." Larry started to explain, giving Andy's mom a look. "But then we went to daycare."  
"You're not freaked out that we're alive?" Jim wondered.  
"Nah. You guys have always been alive to me. Especially when I played with you."  
They all shared an emotional group hug.  
\--  
Ray was surrounded by the counterparts of the Radiator Springs cars. "It's great to see you, everybody."  
"McQueen!" They all turned around and see Matt running towards them.  
"Mater!" Ray smiled.  
"McQueen!"  
They greeted each other with an elaborate fist bump. "Mater, it's so good to see you."  
"You too, buddy."  
Sarah came over and took Ray’s hand. They faced each other.  
"McQueen and Sally parked beneath the tree," Matt interrupted. "K-i-s-s... uh... i-n-t!"  
Ray half-smiled. "You haven’t changed a bit, Mater."  
\--  
Evelyn was planting a small garden in her backyard. Walter soon appeared and approached her.  
"Ee--Eevah?"  
"Wall-E?" She gasped, looking up at him. "Wall-E!" Evelyn stood up and scooped him up in her arms, spinning him around, laughing. She stopped spinning and rested her head on his shoulder.  
He leaned his head against hers. They stared into each other's eyes. Their foreheads touched, and they kissed.  
\--  
"Dad!" Alex cried, running up to Martin.  
"Nemo!" He knelt down and gathered him in his arms. "Oh, son. I'll never let you out of my sight again."  
"How can we breathe out here on land?"  
"I guess because the curse turned us into humans."  
"Oh. Hey, I still got my lucky fin." Alex showed him his little arm.  
\--  
John and Robert looked at themselves, shocked.  
"I don't believe it."  
"Mike--"  
"We’re humans! In the human world!"  
"There you are, Googley Bear!" Amelia came over, smiling at Robert.  
"Schmoopsie-poo!" They ran up to each other and kissed.  
\--  
The counterparts of the emotions had mixed emotions to see each other again.  
"Can you believe it, guys?" Audrey excitedly to Freddy, Naida, Mindy, and Lewis. "We're actually outside of Riley's mind! Is it amazing?!?!"  
"But where's Riley?" Freddy glanced around, nervously. "What if something happens to her?"  
Then they turned around to see a girl who was reunited with her parents emotionally.  
"Riley!!" The emotions called as they came over the family.  
"I can't believe we get to actually meet you in person!" Audrey said excitingly. "I'm Joy, this is Sadness, that's Anger, this is Disgust, and that Fear. We're your emotions!!"  
Riley looked at them, shocked. "You-you're my emotions? The voices in my head?"  
"Well, yes." Mindy said shyly.  
"Oh, thank you for saving our daughter from running away to Minnesota." Jill said to Mindy.  
"Actually, it was Sadness that stopped her." Audrey corrected her. "Anger gave the idea," She glared at Lewis. "But then Sadness took it away."  
"Yes, that running away idea was Anger's idea. And the console almost turned grey." Nadia glared at Lewis.  
"Hey, I did it for us!" Lewis angrily shouted. "Hey, guys, calm down." Audrey settled Naida and Lewis down. "At least we're back together again." She said cheerfully.  
"Yes, we are." Jill smiled, putting her arms around Riley's shoulders.  
"I'm just glad we're back together." Bill said emotionally. "I missed my little monkey."  
"I missed you too, Dad." Riley hugged him and then they started making monkey noises.  
Audrey laughed, and then looked at the other emotions. "Come on, group hug for this family reunion. You too, Anger."  
"Do I have to?" He whined. "You know I don't do hugs."  
\---  
"¡Mamá, Papá!" Miguel ran towards his family, in tears.  
Enrique and Luisa turned when they heard a voice. “Miguel!” They cried and ran to the boy.  
"I missed you guys so much!" Miguel said, then looked at her baby sister, and grandparents.  
“We missed you too, mijo.” Luisa was also crying as the two hugged their son.  
"¡Miguel!" The other adults came running to him.  
"¡Abeulita! Everyone!” Miguel ran to hug them. “Tía Victoria? Tío Oscar? Tío Felipe? You guys are alive?”  
"It must be from the curse." Oscar said, looking at his skin,  
Soon, all their cousins ran to them "¡Primo!"  
“¡Abel! ¡Rosa!” Miguel hugged them both, and then leaned town to hug Benny and Manny.  
"Oh, Miguel. We missed you so much." Rosa said, and looked at Victoria, Oscar, and Felipe.  
“I missed you, too.” Miguel replied. “I thought I’d never see you guys again.”  
"I wonder, how did you guys come to life?" Gloria asked, as she and Berto came in.  
“I have a feeling this has something to do with The Curse.” Victoria suggested.  
"At least all of our familia are back together again." Elena said, carrying Socorro.  
“Hey, Mamá Imelda is here too.” Miguel mentioned.  
"Guess so" Berto said. "Just be happy that we're family again."  
“You’re right.” Luisa smiled. “We're all together now, that's what matters.”  
Then Miguel heard a dog's bark coming in the distance.  
“Hey, Dante!” Miguel cried, and the dog ran into his open arms. “Great to see ya, boy!” Dante licked on Miguel's face and begin to laugh.  
\----  
As Clark and Laura Reed continued down the street, two kids came running up to them. "Mom! Dad! Hey!" Violet cried.  
"Kids!" Clark smiled.  
Their enthused greetings run over each other. "Oh, you're all right!"  
"We were so worried about you."  
"I thought I'd never see you again." They all shared a family hug.  
"Does this mean the curse is broken?" Dash wondered.  
"Yes, it does." Clark nodded.  
"So what do we do now?" Violet asked.  
"Now? Now we find Jack-Jack." Laura Reed replied, looking at Clark.  
"So it's true." A voice came from behind her.  
Laura Reed and Clark turned around surprised to see Jack. She cupped his face and hugged him as she started to cry. "You found us." Clark joined in on the hug.  
After a while, Clark pulled back. "You probably don't remember your brother and sister."  
"Jack-Jack's a grown up?" Dash stared at him, shocked.  
"I have siblings?" Jack looked speechless. "I-I always thought I was an only child."  
"It's ok." Laura Reed put a hand on his shoulder. "You were just a baby."  
"Great to see you again, little brother." Dash playfully punched his arm.  
"More like big brother." added Violet.  
Hilary soon came over to them. "Grandpa?" Laura Reed laughed.  
"Yeah, kid. I guess so." Clark put an arm around Hilary and hugged her. "Meet your aunt and uncle." He gestured toward Dash and Violet.  
"Hey, I've seen you guys at school. I knew you looked familiar. I tried to tell him, but he didn't believe me."  
"We have a niece?!" They both said, looking even more shocked.  
"He did it. He saved you." Hilary smiled.  
"He saved all of us." added Laura Reed.  
Jack looked at them, still speechless. "I... Well..."  
"Uh, then why are we still here?" Bart asked as the toys approached the group. "And what was that smoke?" Jim asked.  
"Who did this?" Questioned Larry.  
"And why?" Jessie wondered.  
"And what was that smoke?" Rex repeated.  
"Magic." Sister Julia replied, joining the group. "It's here. I can feel it."  
"Magic? In Pixfare?" Hilary wondered.  
“I say we go to the person responsible for bringing it-- Syndrome.” Declared Bart. The other toys nodded in agreement.  
“No. Wait.” Jack interrupted. “It wasn't Derek.”  
\----  
"Mi amor, you must tell me what happened to you." Ms. Cordwain looked at Héctor almost pleadingly.  
"One minute I was on the brink of fading, the curse hit, and the next thing I know... I woke up here. Apparently, I've been in a coma."  
"For 28 years. All these years, you've been here." She sighed and put her head in her hands. "Ay, how could I have been so blind?"  
"It's ok. It's not your fault." He put his arm around her. "You didn't know."  
She looked up at him. "Come stay with me.” She almost lost him once, and she wasn't going to let him go again.  
“I would love to.” he smiled.  
\-----  
The Incredibles, the toys, and Julia walked down the street.  
"Is there anything that you wanna ask us?" Laura Reed asked Jack. "You must have questions."  
"Only for Ms. Wood. Why did she double-cross me, and what did she do to this town?"  
"Uh... Shouldn't we talk about... it first?"  
"What?"  
"Us? Your life? Everything?"  
"Can we do 'everything' maybe later, like, with a glass of wine... or several bottles."  
"I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us." Clark chimed in.  
"And we don't want to push, but we've waited for this moment for so long." Laura Reed added.  
"Yeah, so have I!" Jack turned around and faced them. "I've thought about this moment my whole life. I've imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being... I-I just need a little time. That's--that's all."  
They suddenly heard a commotion in the distance. Many of the townspeople, including Dr. Whale, ran through the streets.  
Felix came running toward the group. "There you are. Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Derek's house. They're gonna kill him."  
"Great. Let's watch." Bart smiled eagerly.  
"No. No. We can't stoop to his level." Felix refused. "No matter who he is or what he's done, killing him is wrong."  
"He's right." Hilary looked at Jack, pleading. "Please. He's still my dad."  
Jack looked at Hilary and then at his parents. “We have to stop them.”  
“If Atta is right and magic is here, we could have our powers back. That also means Syndrome has his weapons again.” Clark added. “They could be marching into a slaughter.” He, Dash, Violet, and Laura Reed shared a glance, nodding. They took off running down the street, after the mob.  
\----  
Ms. Cordwain and Héctor soon arrived at her house. “Espera aqui. I'm gonna find you something to wear. You've spent enough time in these rags.”  
“Gracias.”  
Ms. Cordwain went upstairs while he waited.  
\-----  
The angry mob have reached Derek's house. Dr. Whale banged on the door. "Open up, or we're coming in!" He banged on the door again.  
"Can I help you?" Derek casually answered the door.  
"That smirk isn't gonna last forever, Syndrome. You took everything from us, and now--"  
"What? Now you're gonna kill me?"  
"Eventually, but first you need to suffer."  
Derek stepped outside and pushed Dr. Whale off the step.  
"Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us." He turned to address the crowd. "That's right. You wanted to see your superhero? Well, folks," He slowly raised his arms and enunciated. "Here... he... is!"  
Wearing his gauntlets, Derek extended his arms and pointed forward. The crowd ducked, expecting blasts, but nothing happened.  
"He's powerless!" The crowd shouted.  
"What?" Derek stared at his wrists, shocked.  
"Get him! Don't let him get away!"  
Dr. Whale and the crowd moved toward Derek. "Now..." He shoved him up against the doorway column. "Where were we?" As he raised his hands toward Derek's throat, Jack came rushing through the crowd, with the rest of the group behind him.  
"Let him go! Let him go! Let him go!" Jack grabbed Dr. Whale's arm, pulling him away.  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
"Because I'm still the Sheriff."  
"Because he saved you, all of you." Clark added.  
"And because no matter what Syndrome did, it doesn't justify this." Laura Reed stepped in.  
"We're not murderers here." Jack glared at Dr. Whale.  
"Well, we're not from this world."  
"Yeah, well, you're in it now."  
Clark put himself between Dr. Whale and Derek. "Okay, Whale, we're done."  
Dr. Whale pushed back. "Back off. You're not my superhero."  
Clark paused for a moment. "Who are you, Whale?"  
"That's my business."  
"Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to ruin, so whether or not I'm your superhero isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it."  
Laura Reed moved next to Derek, holding her arms up to the crowd. "And Syndrome's death won't provide any answers. He needs to be locked up for his safety, and more importantly, for ours."  
\----  
At the Sheriff's station, Jack and Laura Reed watched as Clark locked Derek in a cell.  
"So, I'm a prisoner now?"  
"If the curse is broken, why didn't we go back?"  
"Because there's nothing to go back to. That world is gone."  
"We should get to Wood." Laura Reed suggested.  
Derek angrily watched them leave the station. He took a small bomb from his right-hand gauntlet and stuck in the lock on the door, but it didn't explode.  
"Weapons are different here, dearie." Ms. Wood soon entered the station.  
"I noticed. I'm guessing this is all your doing."  
"Most things are."  
"Get to it, witch. What do you want? You here to finish the job?"  
"No, no, no. You're safe from me."  
"Oh, I feel so relieved." He said sarcastically.  
"Ah ha! There you are!" Ms. Cordwain stormed into the room, angrily glaring at Derek. She pulled off her boot and smacked him across the face with it. "That's for what you did to the love of my life!"  
"He's alive?" He rubbed his face, slightly dazed.  
"Don't you lie to me!" She pointed her boot in his face.  
"I could have left him back there and let him fade away, but I didn't."  
"Yeah, you did much worse than that. You kept him barely alive so you could kill him when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which, by the way, is exactly what I've got in store for you." She reached through the bars, grabbing his ear and plucked a strand of hair from his head.  
"Ow!" Derek pulled back and glared at her. "That's it? That was your big threat?"  
"Oh, no. Just you wait."  
\-----  
In the woods, Ms. Cordwain looked to the sky, put two fingers to her mouth, and let out a piercing whistle. A giant, multicolored, winged jaguar landed in front of her. She held out the strand of hair. Pepita sniffed the hair's scent. Suddenly her head darted, narrowing in on the scent. She took to the air.  
\-----  
Clark and Laura Reed watched as Jack loaded Dash, Violet, and Hilary into Michelle's car.  
"Keep her safe, guys." The car then drove off.  
Clark looked at her, as if he could tell what she was thinking. "Don't push it, Helen."  
"I won't."  
"You guys ready?" Jack approached them.  
"We need to talk."  
"I-- Well, I don't-- I just-- I don't want to talk."  
"But I do. Ok, Wood can wait. I can't. And you're my son, and... I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked, but we didn't know that we were talking, and we talked about things we probably shouldn't have even talked about-- One-night stands and the like."  
"One-night stands?" Clark looked shocked.  
"Whale."  
"Whale?"  
"We were cursed. That's neither here nor there. The point is, we didn't know that we were mother and son, and now we do, and so... please, let's talk."  
"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"  
"We're together finally... and I can't help but think you're not happy about it."  
"Oh, I am," Jack assured her. "But... see... here's the thing. No matter what the circumstances, for 28 years, I only knew one thing-- that my parents sent me away."  
"We did that to give you your best chance."  
"You did it for everyone because that's who you are-- superheroes, and that's great and--and amazing, but it doesn't change the fact that for my entire life I've been alone."  
Laura Reed had to admit he did have a point. "But if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed, too."  
"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse?" Jack paused for a moment. "Come on. Let's-- let's go find Wood."  
Clark and Laura Reed joined hands as they watched Jack walk away.  
\----  
Jack, Clark, and Laura Reed arrived at Ms. Wood's store.  
"What can I do for you?" She looked up from the piece she was carving.  
"What you can do is tell us what you did." Jack demanded.  
"I'm sorry. You're gonna have to be more specific."  
"You know what we're talking about." Clark chided.  
"You double-crossed Jack-Jack, you, uh, took your potion from him..." Laura Reed added.  
"And did who knows what to this town."  
"And worst of all, you risked Hilary's life." Jack seethed.  
Ms. Wood looked slightly impressed. "Well, that's quite a litany of grievances, now isn't it?"  
"Maybe I don't need answers. Maybe I just need to punch you in the face." Jack threatened.  
Ms. Wood laughed. "Really, dearie?" She came from behind the counter. "Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own. All right? Did your dear girl Hilary, survive?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is the curse broken? And let's see, uh, Jack, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank-you."  
"Twist my words all you want. What was the purple haze that you brought?"  
"You know... magic."  
"Why?" Laura Reed asked.  
"Not telling."  
The ground suddenly began to rumble, causing the store to shake. Car alarms wailed from outside.  
"What was that?"  
Clark and Laura Reed looked out the door window. Pepita was heard, roaring, and a strong wind blew through the street. Streetlights flickered and sparks flew.  
"Jack-Jack, come on." Clark urged. "We need to go take care of this."  
"We're not done."  
"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor."  
Jack nodded and the three of them hurried out the door.  
\----  
From the shoe shop window, Héctor watched the commotion happening outside. He turned to face Ms. Cordwain. "Imelda, how did your alebrije get here?"  
"I brought her here to take care of Syndrome."  
"But this is the living world. She could actually kill him."  
She scoffed. "That man deserves it after what he's done."  
Shocked, he headed for the door. He paused with the door open, looking back at her, and then left, closing the door behind him.  
\-----  
Derek looked around as the station's lights flickered. "Hello? Who's there?"  
Pepita suddenly appeared. She ripped off the door to Derek's cell with her claws. He screamed and stood against the wall.  
Suddenly, Clark appeared. "Hey!" He punched Pepita in the side. She sent him flying across the room. Laura Reed tried to enter the fray and Pepita moved a desk, making her stretch back against the wall. The creature then sent the desk toward Mr. Incredible, who narrowly avoided it, and then continued to attack Derek.  
Jack tried shooting his laser vision, but to no avail. He set himself aflame and extend the fire toward the creature. Pepita then flew out the window.  
"Jack-Jack, you..." Laura Reed stared at Jack, shocked while Clark came back in the room. "You still have your powers."   
"Yeah." Jack went to help Derek stand up. "What was that thing?"  
"One of those spirit creatures from the Land of the Dead. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it pleases its master." Derek explained.  
"Then we have a problem."  
"No, we don't. Syndrome does." Clark retorted.  
"What?"  
"Bob!" Laura Reed gave him a look.  
"You wanna let him die?" Jack chided.  
"Why not? Then that thing goes away. Then we're safe."  
"That's quite an example you're setting for your son there." Derek accused.  
"No. You don't get to judge us." Clark angrily pointed at Derek.  
"Let me ask you something. Where do you think that thing came from? Cordwain."  
"I made a promise to Hilary. He's not dying." Jack reminded Clark. Derek looked shocked.  
"What do you suggest?" Laura Reed asked.  
"Send it back where it came from." Derek replied.  
\---  
In the mayor's office at the town hall, Jack watched as Derek set a door against the wall.  
"Did Hilary really ask you to protect me?"  
"Yes." Jack recognized the door. "A door. You had one of those all along."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That's one of the monsters' doors."  
"What monsters?"  
Dressed in their supersuits, Clark and Laura Reed entered carrying brooms. "Torches for when it comes back. I know it's old-fashioned, but so am I."  
"So... how does it work?" Jack wondered.  
\----  
The group entered the main hall, carrying the door.  
"This door leads to our world. All we have to do is send the creature in there." Derek instructed.  
"Oh, yeah. Just that." Clark said sarcastically.  
"I don't understand, I thought our land was gone." Laura Reed chimed in.  
Jack began lighting the brooms with his fire powers.  
"It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists... Well, that's banishing it to oblivion." Derek began to attempt to power the door; the lights flickered and the growling was heard.  
"Syndrome..." Jack started getting nervous.  
"I'm trying."  
They heard roaring, and the doors blew open. Pepita entered the main hall. Clark readied himself to fight it with a torch on one side of a railing; Derek continued to attempt to open the door with Jack and Laura Reed on the other side.  
"Syndrome." Jack repeated.  
"I know."  
Clark battled the creature; Laura Reed poured alcohol along the railing.  
"Bob!"  
Clark closed the gate of the railing and set it alight with his torch "Hurry!"  
"It's not working!" Derek shouted.  
Clark continued to slash at the creature with his torch.  
Derek was getting frustrated trying to open the door. "It's not working!"  
"What's the problem?" Jack asked.  
"Power is different here."  
"Now would be the time!" Clark shouted.  
Jack let out a big scream and the light on top lit up, making door open. He started laughing and the light glowed even brighter. The door swung open. Clark was knocked back, and Pepita headed for Derek.  
Standing between it and the portal with Jack. "It's coming!"  
"Syndrome!" Jack pushed him out of the way. Pepita flew into the door, but she grabbed Jack's ankle and pulled him in too.  
"NO!" Laura Reed shouted. "I'm not losing him again!"  
"Neither am I." Clark rose to his feet.  
Laura Reed stretched her arms to try and grab Jack, but ended up getting caught, and flew through the door with her arms overstretched. Clark attempted to follow, but the door closed. He crashed into the door, crushing it.  
Clark got up from the floor, and stared at the door pieces. Derek stood shocked as he confronted him.  
"No. Where are they?!"  
"I have no idea."  
"Are they dead?"  
"The curse-- it destroyed all the lands."  
"ARE THEY DEAD!?"  
"I-I don't know."  
"I should've killed you myself." Clark stepped closer, furious.  
"Well, then what's stopping you?" Derek shoved him back, using zero-point energy to hold him in place just off the ground. "You still think you're some heroic super? Please. You're just as weak as you've always been. I should've killed you when I could, and now... Now I can."  
"Dad?!" Hilary soon entered the room with Michelle.  
"Hilary, what are you doing here?"  
"What are you doing?"  
Derek walked over to her. "It's okay. You're safe now."  
The zero-point energy released Clark and he fell to the floor. Michelle rushed over to help him.  
"Where's my dad? Where's--"  
"They're gone. They went through a door. They're... Hilary, I'm sorry."  
"No, you're not. You really are Syndrome. I don't want to see you again."  
"No, don't say that. I love you."  
"Then prove it. Get Jack and Laura Reed back, and until then, leave me and everyone alone."  
"Where will you go?"  
Clark stepped in. "With me." He walked out with Hilary, followed closely by Michelle, leaving Derek alone.  
\----  
In the back of the shoe shop, Ms. Cordwain was absently working on an unfinished shoe when Héctor entered.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"I, uh, went for a long walk."  
"I thought you didn't want to see me."  
"I... was worried."  
"Well, Pepita's gone back. Syndrome's... still alive."  
"So, uh, you didn't get what you wanted?"  
"Well, that remains to be seen."  
He noticed the photo of them leaning against the wall and picked it up. “You still have it. Our photo.”  
Ms. Cordwain stood up and touched the photo. “Shoes may be my passion, but this... This is the only thing I truly cherish."  
Héctor looked sadly at the photo, and stroked the image of baby Coco with his thumb. "I miss her so much."  
"I do too."  
He then perked up with an idea. "Wait, wait, wait. We're in the living world and the curse is broken. That means I can see her again! Just like I always hoped I would. I wonder if she misses me."  
"She did. No matter how much I tried to make her forget you, she never did."  
He smiled. "Even if I never got to see Coco in our world... I hope at least I'll see her here. Give her the biggest hug..."  
"I think she'd love that."  
He then noticed something about the photo. "Why is my head missing?"  
She looked down, guilty. "I tore it off when I was really mad. I was trying to forget you."  
"Ay, that explains why I could never cross the bridge."  
"You still want to stay?"  
"Of course I do."  
\---  
Soon, Hilary and Clark got to the apartment. Violet turned to them from her seat on the couch. "Hey. Where are Mom and Jack-Jack?"  
"In some other world. They went through one of the monsters' doors."  
"What?"  
Hilary crossed the room and looked at a photo of Jack and Laura Reed sitting on the counter.  
Clark came over to her. "Hilary."  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't worry. Laura Reed and Jack-Jack-- They're alive."  
"How do you know?"  
"I have faith. Kids, come here." He knelt in front of them as they gathered around. "I will find them. I'm a superhero. It's what I do."  
\-----  
Two shadows stared at an unconscious Jack and Laura Reed lying in a pile of rubble. 


	2. We Are Both

The toys were gathered together by the Pixfare sign at the edge of the woods.  
at the town line. Larry spray painted a line over the border as he lectured to the group.  
“This, troops, is our mission, the great barrier of our existence. Does it remain? We have to investigate the line.” He pulled out a small bag with straws inside. “I made straws. Short one crosses. Draw.”  
They each picked a straw, one by one.  
"With the curse broken, we can cross, right?" Jessica looked hopeful. "Should be no problem. Yeah?"  
"With magic back, it could be even worse now." Rex fidgeted, worried.  
"Like, vaporize us." Added Bart. "Let's go home."  
"Guys!" Jim spoke up. "We've been through worse than this. You know our job is to be there for Andy. Show your hands."  
They reveal their straws. Rex held up the shortest one.  
"You're up, Rex."  
Jim led Rex to the line, but he hesitated to step over it.  
"You know, what if we found a turtle and sort of nudged it over first?" Rex suggested nervously.  
"Oh, for the love of..." Bart pushed Rex over the line. A whoosh of magic surged through his body.  
"Rex, you okay? Rex!"  
\----  
On the main street, the townspeople were trying to regain order after the breaking of the curse and to clear away the damage caused by the attack. Damaged cars were being towed. Michelle temporarily closed the Diner.  
A Crisis Center had been set up outside the town hall. Some people were gathered in front of a board of missing people. Hector put up a flyer with a picture of young Coco.  
"If you're looking for a family member, come to the front table." Michelle announced, carrying blankets. "If you need counseling, Dr. Cutter has a sign-up sheet." A siren wailed in the distance. "If the creature damaged your house, there are cots at the school."  
Sister Julia sighed, approaching Michelle and taking the blankets. "This is getting out of hand. People are in a panic. They don't know what to do."  
"It's okay. It'll be fine. We just need everyone to remain calm. I have a feeling our supers are working on something right now."  
\----  
Clark pounded on the door of Derek's house. When he answered, he let himself in.  
"Tell me... about this." He held up pieces of the door.  
"Surprised you don't have other supers 'round the clock."  
"Don't need 'em. We both know if you step outside, there's a line a mile long for your head."  
"Who's going to risk coming at me?"  
"Take your chances then. But I think that little energy trick was an anomaly. If you had your weapons back, this town would be charcoal by now. You're having problems with them, aren't you? Right now the only thing keeping you alive is that Hilary wants it. Now, this."  
"It's the door that pulled your loved ones away." Derek walked past Clark into the dining room.  
"Well, where did you get it?"  
"I forgot. You know what? Maybe you should be less concerned with doors and more concerned with taking care of my daughter."  
"Oh, because you took such great care of her." Clark replied sarcastically.  
"I won't listen to childcare lectures from a man who put his son in a door and sent him to Maine."  
"Okay. Listen. I need my family. We have our powers now. There have to be ways to follow them."  
"Follow them where? Into a sucking airless void? And good luck getting it to work, because as you said, you'd be charcoal."  
"Frustrated, aren't you? Serves you right. You earned every bit of this."  
"Keep on baiting me, Mr. Incredible. Right now I don't have my weapons and I don't have my daughter, but when I get one, I get the other, and you don't want to be around when that happens."  
"If you have to use weapons to keep your daughter, you don't really have her." Clark turned and walked away.  
\-----  
Clark soon arrived at the Crisis Center, where he spotted Hilary. "Hilary. Have you seen Atta? Sister Julia."  
"No, but everyone's looking for you."  
Several people begin harassing Clark with questions.  
"Do we know where the Witch-- Ms. Wood is?" Michelle asked.  
"Wait. Does Syndrome still have power?" Felix wondered.  
"I thought I would find my girl. Are the lists complete?" Hector questioned.  
"She's got to be planning something!" Michelle added.  
Dr. Whale interjected. "Hey, let me ask you something? Are the nuns still nuns? Or can they, you know, date?"  
"Uh, I don’t know. Atta!" Clark spotted Sister Julia. "Could there be a door on this side? The way we sent Jack-Jack through as a baby-- maybe I could go after 'em that way."  
"It's possible, but without screams to power the doors, uh, no, it's hopeless."  
"You'll find another way." Hilary assured. "In the book, things always look worse right before there's good news."  
"Bad news! Bad news!" Jim shouted as the toys came running. "We were out at the town line. Tell 'em who you think you are, Rex!"  
"Will you stop calling me that? You know who I am. I'm Mark. I run the museum. What's going on here?"  
"If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again."  
"And coming back doesn't fix it?" Felix wondered.  
"If it did, would we have come running in yelling 'bad news'?!" Bart replied sarcastically. "If we leave, our cursed selves become our only selves."  
The crowd began to panic. Clark decided to speak up.  
"People! Everybody! Everybody, meet back here in two hours. I'll tell you my plan to fix everything." He started walking away.  
"What's the plan?" Michelle asked as she caught up to him.  
"I don't know, but I got two hours to figure it out."  
\---  
In his lab, Derek was trying to get a piece of his tech to work. "Come on." It lit up for a moment and then short-circuited. "Work!" He angrily threw it against the wall in frustration. He headed to the front door, where he tentatively surveyed the area outside his house. Seeing that the coast was clear, he started to walk to his car, when he was approached by Felix.  
"Syndrome. I thought you might want to talk."  
"I don't need advice from an ant."  
"It's what I do."  
"I'm not in the mood."  
"It's too bad, 'cause... 'Cause I think talking about your pain might be very helpful. Might help you learn who you truly are."  
"I know who I am."  
\----  
Derek entered Ms. Wood's shop. Seeing that she wasn't there, he began to rummage through her books.  
"The library's beneath the clock tower." Ms. Wood appeared.  
"I need the book. I need to get my daughter back." Derek demanded.  
"Which book? Oh." She laughed. "So it's come down to that, eh? You need your mommy's help."  
"Give me the book."  
"Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the power flowing again, love? Maybe if you relaxed, it would just happen."  
"I don't have time. It worked once. I know I can do it. I just... I just need a shortcut back."  
"Yeah, well, I don't have time either. Leave. Please."  
Derek seemed unaffected. "Well... Look at that. Your 'pleases' have lost their punch."  
"Well, the fact remains jump-starting your weapons isn't in my best interests."  
"You know what else isn't in your best interest? Having everyone know our world still exists. Knowing that you and I are keeping that little secret. You're up to something... And it doesn't involve going back home."  
Derek went to look in a chest on the counter, but Ms. Wood stopped him. She magically conjured a book.  
"Careful, dearie. These are some straight-up tech. Rough on the system."  
"I don't care if they turn me green. I'm getting my daughter back." He grabbed the book from her and began to leave.  
"Oh, my." She chuckled.  
"What?"  
"It's just holding that-- I told you once you didn't look like her, but now... Now I can see it."  
Derek softly gasped and walked out the door.  
\----  
"People of Pixfare, I know we're trapped again and things look... bleak... But... they're not." Clark tried rehearsing in front of a mirror. Hilary, Dash, and Violet were watching.  
"No. Keep going." Hilary encouraged him. "You were on to something."  
"No, I wasn't. I did the fighting. Helen did the talking." He placed the door pieces on the table.  
"I think I know what this is." Hilary flipped through the pages in her book until she found the Monsters Inc. story. "It's one of the monsters' doors. They're portals between worlds."  
"Monsters Incorporated..."  
"You guys have heard of it?"  
"No. I mean, yeah. I mean, we don't know it, but our cursed selves had memories of watching Monsters Inc. I need to get it to work again. Who are they? I mean, who are they here?"  
"I don't know. Maybe they'll check in at the Crisis Center. You could check after the thing."  
"What thing?"  
"The meeting where you tell us all your plan? Remember the speech you were doing?"  
"Right. I'll be back for that. You kids, stay here." He grabbed his coat and headed out the door and down the stairs.  
The kids tried to come with him. "Dad, you gotta use us. Come on!" Dash and Violet urged.  
"The curse was broken 'cause of me!" added Hilary. "Let me help!" They heard the door close. "Or not."  
\-----  
Ms. Wood was putting travel guides into a bag when the doorbell jingled.  
"It appears when I bought that 'closed' sign, I was just throwing my money away.  
"Looks like it." Clark answered.  
"Sorry to hear about your wife and son. If you're looking for a retrieval, I'm afraid door-jumping is just outside my purview.  
"Of course it is."  
"So what's the commotion outside?" She wondered.  
"A little stir at the border. A problem crossing the line."  
"Do tell."  
"Actually, I'm here to buy something-- a way to find someone."  
"What, like a map?"  
"Something with a bit more kick."  
"Oh, yeah. Magic. Whom are you following?  
"Not telling.  
"So do you have something of theirs, this missing person?"  
"Yes."  
"May I see it?"  
"No."  
She chuckled and pulled a vial out of the box behind her. "Pour this on the object and then follow it. So simple, even Clark Grimm could do it."  
She held it in front of him but pulled away when Clark tried to take it.  
"What do you want?"  
"Peace. Leave me alone."  
"What do you care what Clark Grimm does?"  
"No. No. It's... it's Mr. Incredible I worry about. I'd like a little... non-interference guarantee."  
"Fine. If you give me the same. You and I... we stay out of each other's way."  
She handed the potion over. "Thank you for your business." Clark started to leave, but she interrupted him. "So, uh, what happens when you try and cross the border?"  
"You lose your memory of everything of our old lives. Looks like we're stuck here."  
\-----  
Derek sat in his lab with the book. He opened it to a page with instructions on it. After reading through them, he began to make adjustments to his tech.  
\-----  
On the main street, Clark poured the potion on top of the door pieces. Nothing happened for a second, then the pieces lifted up and flew through the air. Clark followed them to a flipped car, where there was a muffled voice calling out from the inside.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Clark moved the rubble away from the car and pried open the door to find Randy.  
"Oh, thank you. No one heard me."  
"You okay?" nodded. "Good. That means we can talk." Clark dragged him out of the car.  
\----  
The entire town was gathered at the town hall for the meeting.  
"Come on, Dad. Pick up. Come on. Come on." Violet tried to call Clark on the phone.  
"Please, everyone, just be patient. I'm sure he's gonna be here any second." Ellen tried to calm down the crowd. She noticed Michelle holding her bow and arrow. "Merida, what have I told you about weapons?"  
"We got a lawless town, Mum. I need it."  
"Try calling him again." Hilary urged Violet.  
"He's not picking up."  
"Just keep trying."  
The doors suddenly opened. Everyone gasped to see Derek standing with a smug expression.  
"Well... What a nice turnout." He entered and casually walked to the front of the room. "No need to worry. It's just me."  
"Syndrome, think about what you're doing." Felix spoke up.  
"Bug." Derek using his zero-point energy to lift him off the ground and then drop him.  
"Hey!" Larry charged at Derek, but he did the same thing to him.  
Michelle fired an arrow at Derek, but he flew out of its way with his rocket boots.  
"Is that the best you got?" The crowd ducked as he flew around the room.  
"What do you want?!" Michelle asked.  
"Me," Hilary answered. "He wants me." She walked over to Derek. "Okay, I'll come with you. Just... leave them alone."  
"That's my girl." Derek smiled and put her arm around Hilary’s shoulder, leading her out.  
\----  
Clark and Randy were sitting at a table outside, with the broken door in between them.  
"Can you get me through?"  
"No."  
"Can you get them back?" Randy rolled his eyes. "Can you get it to work?"  
"If you only knew."  
"Okay, you had a little kid's drawing in your car and a stuffed bear toy, so I'm thinking you have a child you love. Well, I do, too, and a wife and they're out there somewhere, in our world or a void. I don't even know, but I'm going to get them back."  
"They're in our world. That's for sure. I just can't get there."  
"It still exists?"  
"It exists. I don't know if that matters since we can't go there."  
"So you won't help me?"  
"I'm a portal jumper, and you destroyed my portal, so you're out of luck."  
Clark grabbed Randy by his shirt collar. "Well, I'm the closest thing left to a sheriff here, so I could just throw you in a cell until you figure out a way."  
"Then all we'll do is both sit, stuck... Two lives in our heads cursed worse than ever. Two lives forever at odds. Double the pain. Double the suffering."  
Randy suddenly bolted from the table and began running down the street. While chasing after him, Clark was stopped by Michelle.  
"Clark, stop!"  
"Get out of my way!"  
"Syndrome has Hilary!"  
"But he has the way!"  
"He has Hilary. He's threatening everyone."  
Clark finally calmed down a little. "He has Hilary?"  
"He showed up at your town meeting-- the one you missed. His weapons are back. Everyone's panicking. They want to leave town. They're going to lose everything."  
"Okay. Okay, but I have to go after him first. He's my only hope of finding a way to get Jack-Jack and Helen back."  
"Okay, back to what? This town is about to come apart. You've got to do something."  
\-----  
Derek and Hilary soon arrived home.  
"Now I don't want you to think that things are just going to go back to how they used to be." Hilary ran upstairs. "Hilary." She ran to her room, pulled out a preprepared rope made of blankets and threw it out the window. She didn't get very far until Derek stopped her with zero-point energy. "Don't fight it, honey."  
-  
They were then back in Hilary's bedroom.  
"How long am I in prison? Until I grow up?"  
"Hilary, I saved you because I love you."  
"So I'm a prisoner because you love me. That's not fair."  
"You know where I come from. That was really not fair. Of all the places I've seen, this is super."  
"You ruined lives. You sent away Laura Reed and Jack."  
"That was an accident."  
"The way you treated me wasn't an accident. You made it so no one believed me. You made me feel like I was crazy."  
"But that's all gonna change now. Hilary, you can know all the secrets. You can live in a house with technology. Look what I could do." He demonstrated his rocket boots. "And I can teach you. You can do this and so much more. You can have all the friends you want come over any time, and you can show them everything in your book."  
"No one's gonna want to come over here. They're scared of you."  
"You can make them not be scared. You can make them love you."  
"I don't want that. I don't want to be you." She got up and left.  
\-----  
The townspeople had all packed up their cars and were heading along the road leading to the border of the town. Clark and Michelle were in the car ahead of them. They stopped, angling the car sideways in order to block the way. Everyone angrily stepped out of their cars, while Clark and Michelle got out to confront them.  
"Get out of the way! We have a right to go!"  
"Listen to me!" Clark stood on the back of his truck, wearing his supersuit. "Listen. If you cross that line, you're gonna be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there's something worse. You'll lose yourself. Look, I get wanting to leave here. I do. And I get that it's easier to let go of bad memories, but... even bad memories are part of us. Clark, Pixfare Clark was-- is ... weak... confused... and he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn't give up being Mr. Incredible just to be him. But you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade either, because that Clark reminds me not only of whom I lost... But of who I want to be, my weaknesses and my strengths. Clark and Mr. Incredible. I am both... Just like you. You are both. The town is both. We are both. Stay here, and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let's open Ellen's and the school and get back to work. I'll protect you. He won't be able to hurt any of us, not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we all come together... As we did before... As we shall do again."  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Finally, they smiled, nodding, and headed back to their cars.  
\-----  
Derek was startled when Clark barged into his house.  
"I want to see her."  
"Hilary, come down," Derek called. "You won't be using your powers."  
"Whatever you build, I can fight."  
"I mean, you won't need your powers." They turned to see Hilary coming downstairs. "Hilary, you're gonna go home with Clark."  
"Really?"  
"Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. I was... I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. But I know-- I remember... That if you hold on to someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you, that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. But I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you... and not because of powers. I want to redeem myself. Go get your things."  
Hilary ran back upstairs, leaving Derek and Clark alone.  
"Then prove it."  
"How?"  
"Answer one question. Does it exist?"  
"What?"  
"Our world-- does it still exist?"  
"Yes. But I have no idea how to get back there. I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. Just also make sure you take care of my daughter."  
"That I can do."  
Hilary returned with her things. The two of them left the house.  
\-----  
On the main street of Pixfare, all of the businesses were reopening. The toys filed out of a building with new batteries. They ran into Mark.  
"What do you need those for?" He asked.  
"Don't worry, friend," Woody reassured. "You've lost something. It's gonna take batteries to get it back. So we're gonna do what we do best. Come on, guys. There's a kid who's been waiting to play with us."  
\----  
At the Diner, Ed sat at a table, having coffee. Hilary and Clark entered. Hilary whispered something to Ed.  
He soon arrived at Kelly's room at the inn but saw that it was empty. He found his old cane and tennis balls on the desk.  
-  
At the town border in the forest, Ms. Wood stood in front of the spray-painted line.  
-  
Derek was about to put the book in the fireplace, but he hesitated. Instead, he kept it and locked it in a cabinet.  
\----  
Clark and the kids were eating at the counter in the Diner.  
"Hey. It exists, guys. Our world is still out there."  
"And... so are they." Hilary asked, hopefully.  
"Yeah."  
"But how do we know they survived the trip there?"  
"Because I can feel it."  
\----  
Jack and Laura Reed were handcuffed and rode on the back of Finn McMissile, as he and Holley Shiftwell drove across a deserted city.  
"What is this place?" Laura Reed asked, looking around.  
"Our home."  
They arrived at an island, which was populated by the remaining Pixarverse inhabitants. They had set up an encampment.  
"It’s like they’re refugees." Jack observed.  
"We’re survivors." Finn corrected.  
Laura Reed punched Holley's windshield and began to make a run for it. "Jack-Jack, run!"  
They both began to run away, but Laura Reed was struck down by Finn's grappling hook and knocked unconscious.  
Jack turned back and tried to wake her. "Laura Reed! Laura Reed!" He turned to face Finn. "What did you do?!"  
"Lock them up."  
Jack and Laura Reed were later thrown in a prison cell by the guards.  
"Be careful! Oh! Be careful!" Jack tried to wake her again. "Hey. Come on. Wake up. Hey. Can you hear me?"  
"Do you need help?" A woman's voice asked, hidden in the shadows.  
"Who are you?"  
"A friend." She stepped forward into the light coming from the window. "My name's Evelyn Deavor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The remaining characters on the island are from different movies, but all mixed together.


	3. Supers Are Back

Evelyn tended to a still unconscious Laura Reed.   
"You sure she's gonna be okay?" Jack asked, concerned.   
"Don't worry. She'll be fine."  
"What is this place? Where are we?" He looked around the cell they were being held in.  
"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven."  
"Haven? From what?"  
"The world's dangerous. What's left of it, anyway."  
"Well, they can't keep us in here. We didn't do anything wrong."  
"Neither did I."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"I'm here because of something... my son did. The curse that ravaged this world-- he cast it."  
"Syndrome. You're Syndrome's mother?" Jack looked at her in disbelief.   
"Yes. But you don't need to be afraid of me. You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?"  
"Jack-Jack. No." Laura Reed stood up, holding a hand to her head.   
"Elastigirl. I'm so glad you're awake."  
Laura Reed took Jack aside. "As bad as you think Syndrome is, this woman is worse."  
"Oh, Elastigirl." Laura Reed stood protectively in front of Jack. "Please. Believe me, whatever he told you isn't true. I just want to help you."  
"Let's hear her out," Jack whispered.   
"Jack-Jack."  
"Okay, right now, we're in a cell with no other options, and Hilary's back in Pixfare with Syndrome."  
"Who's Hilary?" Evelyn asked.   
"My daughter. I kind of share her with Syndrome. It's complicated."  
"Don't talk to her." Laura Reed warned.   
"Enough!" A voice shouted from outside. A guard came and unlocked the door. "Our leader requests an audience."  
\-----  
Clark walked with Hilary, Dash, and Violet down the street.  
"So what's on the agenda for Operation Scorpion?" Hilary wondered.   
"What's Operation Scorpion?" Clark asked.   
"The code name for our mission to find Helen and Jack. Do you prefer Viper? That was my second choice."  
"Hilary, we need to talk."  
"Yeah, Scorpion's better."  
"No, it's not that. It's..."  
Hilary saw that they were near the school bus. "We're not coming with you?"   
"But we wanna help," added Dash.   
"What happened to fighting crime as a family?" Violet asked.   
"Look, I know you kids want to help but could get dangerous. I'm sorry, but I just can't let you anywhere near this stuff. If you really want to help me, you'll go to school where I know you'll be safe. Okay?"  
"Okay." They agreed, disappointed.  
The kids headed towards the school bus, and Clark turned and left. They looked back and held Dash's hands as he sped away.  
\-----  
Jack and Laura Reed were being led by one of the guards through the haven.  
"Why can't you just listen to me?"  
"Why couldn't you have trusted me?" Jack argued. "I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her."  
"Evelyn? Don't be so sure. I've lived here, Jack-Jack. I know this world and its dangers."  
"Wait here." The guard stopped them and walked away.   
"Is that why you came through the door? Because you thought I was helpless here? In case you forgot, I have powers too."  
"No. I came through to be with you." She saw a man come from one of the buildings. "Winston?"  
"Elastigirl." The two of them hugged, laughing. "If I had known that you were the prisoners Finn had brought back, I never would've locked you away. I'm so sorry."  
"It's ok."   
"Winston? Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow.   
"He's an old friend." Laura Reed explained. "We can trust him. This is Jack-Jack."

From across the camp, Finn and Holley watched the reunion.  
"Why is he hugging them?" Holley asked. "She's the reason for the curse that took Mater away."  
"You're still new to the field, Shiftwell. He trusts the superheroes. So should we."  
"I want justice."  
"Tread carefully. It's dangerous to confuse vengeance with justice. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes."  
Finn drove away. Holley drew out a concealed gun from one of her wheels, and look back at the supers.  
\----  
Jack and Laura Reed were soon seated at a comprehensive meal.  
"I don't understand. We were told this world didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?" Laura Reed asked, curious.   
"It's a mystery. The curse struck, and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this world. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. It took some fighting. But don't worry, you're safe here."  
"We can't stay. My husband and other kids are back there, Jack-Jack's daughter, my granddaughter-- We have to get back to them. Can you help us find some kind of portal?"  
"It's not safe to leave. The word isn't like you remember it. The Omnidroids have returned.  
"Omnidroids?" Jack asked, confused.   
"That's why we live here, on this island, where it's safe. Please, Elastigirl. Stay here. There are no more portals left."  
"I might know of one."  
"You do?"  
"Where?"   
Laura Reed glanced around. "Evelyn's near. I don't feel comfortable discussing my plans. She's clever."  
"Not anymore. Since the curse, her technology doesn't work. But given her reputation, we've kept her locked up as a precaution."  
"Still, I'm not taking chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go."  
"All right, but on one condition." He signaled Finn to come over. "Take Finn with you. He can help you."  
"We can take care of ourselves." Jack insisted.  
"Deal." Laura Reed interrupted. "Thanks, Winston, for always looking out for me."  
\--  
Finn presented to Jack and Laura Reed an arsenal of different weapons.  
"Choose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the mission."  
They both took their pick. Jack scoffed. "With my powers, I don't need any of this stuff."  
"Follow my lead, stay close, do exactly as I say, and we might survive."  
"Thanks for the pep talk, but I think we're okay," Jack assured. "I just killed a bear last week."  
"Let's go. It'll be dark soon." Finn began driving off.   
Jack and Laura Reed followed behind.   
"Don't let him scare you. I won't let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan."  
"What is the plan? You haven't told me anything. What's going on?"  
"The closet.  
"Closet? The closet? Like, the closet door that sent little baby me to Maine?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"You think it could get us back to Pixfare?"  
"I don't know. First, we have to see if it survived the curse, then we'll worry about making it work."  
"Where is it?  
"Our place. You wanna see where you're from, Jack-Jack?" He gave her a look. "That's right. We're going home."  
\------  
John sat on a bench by the docks, sadly staring at Boo's drawing of her and Sulley.   
"John." Hilary approached him. "Right? Sulley. We need your help."  
"Look, Randall already told your grandfather-- We can’t do anything."  
"I know, but there must be something we can do."  
"I’m the wrong person to talk to, kid. Power’s not my thing. Try your father. Maybe he’s got something in that lab of his he can help you with."  
"Lab? His lab is here? In Pixfare?"  
"It’s none of my business. Talk to him."  
"What’s that?"  
John folded up the paper and tucked it in his pocket.  
"Boo’s looking for you, isn’t she?"  
"What do you know about it?"  
"I read your story. I know how the two of you were separated. Why are you here? She’s at school."  
"I’ve got to go home, kid." John stood up and started to walk away.   
Hilary followed in front of him. "She probably wants to see you. Why aren’t you trying to find her?"  
He grabbed Hilary by the shoulders. "Because I sent her away! And she’ll hate me."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I was on my way, but fate reminded me I shouldn’t."  
"You should. I’ve been left, too. Anything’s better than nothing. She’ll spend her whole life wondering why you left her. Not knowing is the worst."  
\------   
Derek was packing up his office into boxes when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.   
"Hilary. I’m just packing up the office. I’ve been asked to leave. No, of course, it can wait. I’d love to have lunch with you. Ellen's, ten minutes." He hung up, smiling, and left.   
Once the coast was clear, Violet became visible, standing by one of the side doors. She looked in one of the drawers of a filing cabinet and found the ring of Derek's skeleton keys. She took it and left the room.   
\------   
Finn soon arrived at a park, with Jack and Laura Reed sitting on his trunk.  
"This will do. We’ll stop here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood."  
"How bad can these Omnidroids be?" Jack wondered.   
"They're powerful and intelligent robots." Laura Reed explained.   
"Right."  
"Look... I know you’re out of your element…"  
"I’m fine."  
"I know, but maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water, guard the campsite."  
"You mean the big, empty park?"  
"It’s the safest place. We’ll be right back."  
Laura Reed and Finn spread out across the park.   
\--  
Soon after it had gotten dark, Laura Reed had a pile of wood she collected for a fire.   
Suddenly, Holley ambushed her with a gun aimed at her. "Don’t move. Mater's gone because of you."  
Laura Reed grabbed handfuls of mud and flung them at Holley's windshield. She then wrapped her arms around her hood. "You listen to me, car! You think I don’t know what it’s like to be separated from the people that I love? So I suggest, you find another way to channel your anger."  
Finn pulled Laura Reed away with his grappling hook. "Don’t talk to her like that!"  
"She tried to kill me."  
"I will deal with her."  
A warning shot had been fired. They turned to see Jack pointing the gun in their direction.  
"Jack-Jack, what are you doing?" Laura Reed looked concerned.   
"Protecting you. Drop the weapon!"  
"Do you realize what you’ve just done?" They heard thumping footsteps approaching them. An Omnidroid suddenly appeared. "Run!"   
The group took off into the city while the robot trailed them.   
"Split up!"   
Holley and Finn went one way, while Jack and Laura Reed went another.   
Jack tripped over a branch, but Laura Reed didn't notice. The robot caught up to Jack. He tried to shoot at it with his laser vision, but no effect. Jack then turned into a monster-like creature and attacked the robot, breaking off one of its arms. After wrestling with it, the Omnidroid picked him off of it and threw him to the ground. The monster turned back into human form. "Seriously?"  
Laura Reed whistled from behind the robot, diverting its attention away from Jack. "Back away from my son!"  
The robot turned its attention to Laura Reed.   
Stretching her arms, she aimed and fired the detached robot arm into its core, instantly destroying it.  
"Only it's hard enough to destroy itself."  
"When was the last time you did that?"  
"About 28 years ago. Actually, it was your father who did it. Guess I learned it from him."  
"Yeah, but how did you know you could hit that?"  
"I didn’t. Next time, listen to me."  
"Ok."  
"We should get going."  
\--  
The group continued to drive through the city.   
"We’re getting close." Laura Reed pointed out, riding on Finn.   
Jack noticed Holley looked a little sad. "Hey, I'll ride with you."  
"But I tried to kill your friend."  
"Actually, she’s my mom." He climbed onto her trunk. "I have a feeling she can take care of herself. And I get it. You’re not the only one who’s been screwing up lately."   
"Up ahead," Finn announced.   
"Is that it?" Jack asked.   
Laura Reed nodded. "Yeah. That’s our home."  
Down the road, they could see the Parr's house.   
\-----  
Using her book as a guide, Hilary was able to break into Derek's lab.   
Clark soon caught her messing around with the tech. "What are you doing? These are not toys."  
"How’d you know I was down here?"  
"Your dad said you asked him to lunch, and when you stood him up, he checked his office, saw his keys missing, figured out the rest. He would’ve come himself, but he didn’t think you’d go with him." He crouched down to her eye level. "Hilary, what were you thinking?"  
"I just want them back. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. I should be over there with them, fighting crime, learning how to use my powers."  
"I know. I know. It’s okay because we’re going to do this together. Come on. You got to get to school... and I got to make sure no one else finds this place."  
\-----   
The group soon arrived at the house. Finn and Holley waited outside while Jack and Laura Reed entered one of the rooms. It appeared to be a nursery, with a crib and several old toys laying around.   
Jack recognized the closet by the corner. "Oh my god. I recognize this from Hilary’s book."  
"I never thought I’d see this place again." Laura Reed picked up a stuffed animal. "This room. It was your nursery."  
"I lived here?"  
"Barely. This is the life I wanted you to have." Laura Reed looked around and started to get emotional. "We were going to teach you how to walk in here, how to talk, how to use your powers. You never got to do any of it. We barely got to be a family."  
"We have a family – in Pixfare. And right now they need us to get back there. So... how do we get this to work?" He gestured to the closet. They inspected the door. "Where's the "on" switch?"   
"It's more complicated than that. We'll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully, one of the monsters there has access to enough power to make it work again."  
"How are we gonna take this thing off?"  
"With the help of an old friend." A voice replied. They turned around to see Winston behind them.   
"Winston. What are you doing here?"  
"We heard about the robot attack, and I had to make sure you were ok."  
"Oh. Where are Finn and Holley?"  
"I sent them to get food. Tonight we’ll make camp, and in the morning, we’ll head back. So... this is it – the portal you were after."  
"The same one Jack-Jack went through. It’s how he escaped the curse."  
"Amazing."  
"The monsters made this door, but... there’s no power left."  
"A portal this powerful… There must be another way to recharge it."  
"Why are you so interested in the door?" She asked, curious.   
"Well, I just want you to get home to your family and daughter. Hilary. They must miss you."  
Laura Reed dropped the phony smile and stood in front of Jack. "Stay away from him, Jack-Jack. He's not who he says he is."  
"What are you talking about? Who is he?"  
"There's only one person you told Hilary's name."  
"Evelyn." Jack suddenly realized.   
Winston pressed a button and transformed into Evelyn. "You are good."  
"Where's Winston?"  
"I got rid of him a long time ago."  
"And you've been posing as him ever since."  
"Well, he is better with people. And besides, every city needs a hero, don't you think?"  
Laura Reed lunged towards Evelyn but was hit with a taser. Jack tried to help but was also tased.  
"Thank you, Elastigirl. I’ve been looking for a way over for so long." Jack got up and, again, tried to help, but Evelyn pulled a rug from under his feet. "I never thought the person to help me find it... would be you."  
"Why? Why are you doing this?"  
"I want to see my son. It’s been too long. And you know, I would love to meet my granddaughter, Hilary."  
"No, you won’t!" Jack set himself aflame and torched the door.   
"No!" Evelyn shouted. She lunged towards Jack but crashed into Finn, who jumped in front of him. Holley also entered the room.  
"Finn!" Laura Reed shouted.   
"We’re not done." Evelyn teleported out of the room.   
In the corner, Jack and Laura Reed watched as the door was consumed by flames.  
"Are you okay?"  
"You saved me."  
"Yeah, well… Where is she?"  
"Gone."  
"So’s our ride home."  
\--  
"How could I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Evelyn?" Finn complained.   
"Well, to be fair, the whole disguise thing threw me, too," Jack assured him.   
"What are we going to tell the people on the island?"  
"The truth."  
"Evelyn's still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what’s left of the city."  
"Who’s going to lead us? You?" Holley asked.   
"No. Her." Finn looked pointedly at Laura Reed.   
"I’m honored." She smiled, flattered. "But Jack-Jack and I still have to find a way back to Pixfare."  
"We’ll help you. We’ll find a way, won’t we?"  
"Yes. Perhaps it'll help me channel my anger."  
"Come." The two cars exited.   
"I’m, uh... sorry I torched our ride home," Jack said, feeling guilty. "I couldn’t let her get to Hilary. I just--"  
"You had to put Hilary first."  
"I was mad for so long… Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you. But then I just seeing all this… You gave up everything for me and you’re still doing that. Sorry. I’m not good at this. I… I guess I just…" Jack started to tear up. "I’m not-- I’m not used to someone putting me first."  
Laura Reed hugged him. "Well, get used to it."  
After a tearful hug, the two began to leave. Laura Reed looked back at the room, reflecting on what ‘could have been’ and started to cry.   
When they were gone, Evelyn reappeared. She approached the burnt door and took a vial of the ashes.  
\-------  
John watched nearby as Mary and her classmates got off the bus. He hesitated for a moment but decided to call out for her. "Boo."  
Mary turned around and saw him. She ran towards him and they hugged. "Kitty! I thought I'd never see you again."

Hilary, Dash, and Violet watched the reunion from Jack's car. Clark knocked on the window with a bag in his hand. They rolled down the window.   
"I’ve been thinking, if you’re going to start helping me, we’ve got to make sure we do this right. So, I picked these up on my way home."  
Clark opened the bag and revealed four black eye-masks.  
"No way!" Dash cried, excitedly.   
"Seriously?" Hilary smiled.  
"Yeah, you’re superheroes too. I think it’s about time you started using your powers. Kids, I can’t get ’em back without you. So? What do you say? You with me?"  
"Yeah!" Dash cheered. Hilary and Violet smiled.   
The kids got out of the car and prepared to duel. They started to play fight on the sidewalk. Meanwhile, from a distance, Richard Walker watched them from his car.


	4. La Llorona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my co-writer Vanessafangirl13 for helping with the planning and writing.  
> 

In the shoe shop, Ms. Cordwain took out a box and presented it to Héctor. He opened it to reveal a pair of brown dress shoes.  
"They’re, um... they're beautiful. So, what's the occasion?"  
“No husband of mine is going to go without shoes.” She put her hands on her hips.  
"I'm your husband again?" He smiled, touched.  
"Of course, you are, idiota." She lightly smacked his arm. He took the shoes out of the box and began to put them on. "We haven't really gotten out much since Pixfare awakened, so I thought we should see it together."  
"Gracias." He wrapped his arms around her.  
"Don't get your hopes up. The nightlife is extremely limited."  
"No. I meant... for what you're doing. For accepting me back."

The moment was soon interrupted by the bell ringing as the door opened. The Hernandez family entered the shop.  
“Excuse me? We're looking for--" Elena was surprised when she noticed Ms. Cordwain. "Mamá Imelda!"  
"Oh, mi familia!" Ms. Cordwain cried. She then tearfully hugged each of the family members.  
“Hola, everyone.” Héctor greeted them with a nervous smile.  
Everyone turned their attention to him.  
"You! You're that runaway musico!" Elena said angrily.  
"The one who abandoned this family." Enrique added. "You're not to come near our children."  
"Every day, for years--" Oscar began.  
"-- our sister waited for you to come back." Felipe continued.  
"But you didn't." They said at the same time.  
"You chose music over your own family." Victoria accused. "We will never forgive you for that!"  
"Please, if you would just let--" Héctor reached out to them, but each one turned their back to him.  
"They're right." Ms. Cordwain agreed.  
"But, Imelda…"  
"Ah-ah-ah! You don’t get to speak! You are dead to this family!"  
Héctor looked at his hands, shocked to see that his body was skeletal again.  
"You're better off forgotten and left off the ofrenda!" Elena lifted the guitar in the air and smashed it to bits. "There. No guitar, no music."  
Suddenly, a golden flicker shuddered through Héctor's bones, and he fell to his knees.  
"Miguel. Miguel, please tell them." He pleaded.  
"You did this to yourself." Miguel said coldly.  
The edges of Héctor’s bones began to glow in a golden light until he dissolved into dust.

Héctor jolted awake, shaking and panting. Looking around, he saw that he was safe in Ms. Cordwain's room. He looked at his hands, relieved that they were flesh. Eventually, he calmed down and tried going back to sleep.  
\-----  
The next morning, Ms. Cordwain came downstairs, where Héctor was already waiting for her in the kitchen.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. I was just going to make breakfast."  
"Imelda, this is gonna sound strange, since we're alive, but..." He hesitated for a moment. "You don’t really wish I had been forgotten, do you?"  
She looked at him, surprised. "Where is this coming from?"  
"I-I had a nightmare that you and the family were mad at me. You all said that I deserved to be forgotten, and I faded away."  
Unsure of what to say, she tried to change the subject. "Want some breakfast?"  
"No, we need to talk about this."  
"I...I did want to forget you." She admitted. "I raised the family to do the same."  
"Okay, then tell me. Do you want me around?" She didn't say anything, holding in her emotions. "You're a strong woman, Imelda. You need to be strong enough... to let me in." He turned and walked away.  
\-----  
In an old warehouse, Clark helped the monsters set up a makeshift scare floor. He turned around and looked over at Hilary, who smiled. He winked at her.  
Michelle soon arrived, carrying a plate of snacks. "Did they get any screams yet?" She handed Hilary a muffin.  
"No, not yet. But they will, and when they do, we'll figure out a way to get Laura Reed and my dad back."  
"I'll be back later with lunch." Michelle turned and left.  
"Sullivan!" Clark ordered. "If you get anything, I'll be at the sheriff's station."  
"You taking over as sheriff?"  
"Stepping in... until Jack gets back." Clark began to leave with Hilary.  
\-----  
Ms. Cordwain came upstairs, went over to her room and knocked on the door. “Héctor?" There was no answer. "Come on. At least come and eat something." She opened the door and entered the room, only to find that it was empty. "Héctor?” She turned and noticed that the window was open.  
\-----  
Soon, Ms. Cordwain arrived at the slum part of town with a paper in her hand.  
"Where is my husband?!" She showed Ben a handmade missing person flyer.  
"You mean Héctor."  
She sighed, annoyed. "Yes. I mean Héctor. Where is he?!" She shouted.  
"How should I know?"  
"Because the last time he left home and didn't come back, you murdered him!"  
"Is this some kind of a joke?"  
"Would I have made this flyer if I knew where he was?"  
"The only reason he's missing is because you stole him from me, but I'd hoped he might have come to his senses."  
"And he has."  
"Why hasn't he come looking for me?"  
"Why would he after everything you've done to him?" She huffed and crossed her arms. "Look, I don't expect you to help me. I just want to know he's safe."  
"And now, thanks to you, neither of us knows where he is."

\-----  
At the diner, Michelle placed another glass of iced tea in front of Héctor, who sat alone in a booth.  
“Thank you.”  
“Are you okay? That's your third iced tea this morning. Wouldn't wanna have to call you a cab.”  
“No, I-I've never had it iced before. It's-- it's delicious.”  
Michelle was almost laughing. “I haven't seen you in here before.”  
"Well, I, uh... I've been a kept man until recently."  
She sat down across from him. "Let me guess. Bad fight?"  
"Yeah. We've been through a lot."  
"And do you have a place to stay? Any family here?"  
"Uh, besides her, I'm--I'm not sure. I'm still looking. But I'm on my own for now."  
"I could ask Mum about a room here."  
"Really?" She nodded. "Thank you. Uh…"  
“Merida.”  
“Héctor. What I really need, though, is--is a life, a job."  
"Well, uh, what do you like to do?"  
He thought for a moment. "I’m a musician."  
"You know, the school has a great music program. Since things are changing now, they need a new teacher."

\------  
Héctor walked a few blocks, heading to the school when he saw a shop reading 'Hernandez: Familia de Músicos desde 1949'.  
"This looks a lot like the shoe workshop back in our world." He said to himself and then realized. “This must be where our family lives.”  
Héctor took a deep breath, opened the gates to the house, and stepped inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, shocked.  
"Papá Héctor?" Michael said, looking up from his guitar.  
“Hola, everyone.” He greeted them with a nervous smile, hoping he wasn’t intruding. “Miguel!” He ran over to the boy, excited.  
"Oh, Papá Héctor!" Miguel ran over to Héctor and hugged him tightly. "I thought we'd never see you again!" He cried.  
“Hey, chamaco, it's okay. it's okay.” Héctor hugged Miguel, trying to calm him down.  
"I can't believe it, Abuelo." said Victoria. "After all this time, all of these 28 years, you were here."  
“Victoria! Mi angelita querida cielita!” Héctor hugged her and smothered her with kisses. “Yes. I was kept in a coma.”  
The others looked shocked. "I can't believe it." Rosa said, then Dante came over them.  
“Hey, Dante! Great to see you again!” Héctor greeted the dog, excitedly.  
"Aww, what a lovely reunion between the dead and living famila." said Ben, leaning against the gate. "But not for a forgotten musician?"  
The family turned toward the gate, shocked. Héctor stood protectively in front of Miguel. “You! What are you doing here?”  
"Well, mi Amigo." Ben said, with an evil grin "I've heard that you woke up from your little coma, and I've found you and your little family."  
“Stay away from my family!” Héctor snarled, pointing a finger in his face. “You’ve done enough to us!”  
Ben grabbed Héctor by the collar.  
"Hey!" Elena stepped in between them. She hit him in the head with her sandal and waved him away. "You leave my grandfather alone!"  
"This is between me and him."  
"We know all about what you did!" Elena aimed her sandal in his face. "My grandfather is a sweet little angelito querido cielito. He wants no part of you! You keep away from him!"  
Then Héctor pushed Ben, then ran off.  
"¡Papá Héctor!" Miguel cried in shock, running after him.  
“Miguel! Stop!” Edward and Lucy shouted.

\------  
Soon after, Héctor walked down the school hallway and looked through the glass of the door into the music classroom. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed him, hit him on the head, knocking him out.

\------  
Clark answered the door to the Parr's apartment to see Ms. Cordwain.  
“May I have a word?” She noticed he was wearing the Sheriff's badge. "Sheriff. "  
“Uh, acting sheriff. And I'm already late on another busy day, cleaning up the mess you made.” He was about to turn away, but she  
“Sorry. That was a moment of poor judgment on my part." He gestured for her to enter. "But I'm here to ask for your help.”  
“Well, then it shouldn't be lost on you when I say 'no.'”  
“Hear me out first. I'm here to report a missing person." She handed Clark the flyer. "He left my house early this morning. His name is Héctor.”  
“Is this the same guy that you said abandoned your family?”  
“Yes. Well, I thought he did.”  
"Well, why don't you just use your flying jaguar to find him?"  
"It only works if you have something the person owned. I--I don't."  
"How can you be sure he's gone missing and not... run away?"  
"I can't. Look, the townsfolk are less than sympathetic to my plight, but you-- you'd understand exactly what I'm going through." She pointed to a picture of Jack and Laura Reed. "Will you help me?"  
Clark sighed, but as a superhero, he couldn't say no to someone who needed help.

\-----  
Héctor groaned and slowly began to wake up, but found he couldn't move. Looking around, he saw that he was in a dimly lit room, tied to a chair. Miguel was tied up too. They were both shocked when they saw each other.  
“Miguel!”  
"Papá Héctor!" Michael said, looking scared. "Where are we? What's going on?"  
They heard footsteps approaching.  
"Wh-who's there? What--what do you want with us?" Héctor asked nervously.  
He and Miguel froze in shock as Ben stepped out of the shadows with a sinister look.  
"I'm just a man who procures hard to find a songwriter and young musician." He said. "In this case, the songwriter and young musician were you two."  
"But to kidnap us?" Miguel asked.  
"Because you took away my fame and everything from me!" Ben said, angrily at the two "You and your famila did this to me!"  
"Serves you right for everything you did to us!" Miguel angrily shouted back. "You don't deserve to have fame!"  
Then from out of nowhere came a familiar face, a short, chubby man with a beard and mustache. Hector then recognized that man.  
"Gustavo?" Hector looked at him, surprised. "You're here too?"  
"I'm so sorry this is how we had to be reunited." Gustavo said. "Please understand. I had no choice."  
"But why would you kidnap us?" Miguel asked.  
"After the curse broke, I searched all over for you and discovered you and your family are still alive." Ben explained.  
"I warned you to stay away from my family." Hector said angrily.  
"So you two were saying you hated us?" Gustavo said.  
"I did for all those times you made fun of me." Hector replied. "But it may be over now."  
"It must be." Ben said. "Promise me that you will never see that family ever again." Gustavo then put on handkerchiefs on both Héctor and Miguel.  
"Hey! Let us go!" They tried to shout.  
"You don't understand." Ben said.  
"What you did to us, What you already done." Gustavo added  
"No, you don't understand." Hector said.  
"We exposed the truth about you!" Miguel added.  
"Then you leave us no choice." Gustavo said, putting the handkerchiefs on each mouth.  
"Apologies, old friend." Ben added.  
"What?! What--what are you doing?! Stop!" Hector and Miguel shouted as they were dragged away.  
"Good-bye, amigos." Ben said, with an evil grin "Hope you two suffer."

\------  
Clark and Ms. Cordwain were walking on the sidewalk.  
"Still no sign of him. So, what's next?"  
"Ellen's." Clark suggested.  
"Look, uh... can I ask you a question about you and Laura Reed? H-how are... How does that work?"  
He looked at her, surprised. "Is the fierce Imelda Rivera asking for relationship advice?"  
"Of course not, no."  
"Communication. That's how we did it. Hard work and communicating with each other."  
"Well... I talk."  
"There's a difference between literal talking and speaking from the heart. Nothing taught me that more than this curse."  
She took a moment to consider his words. Edward and Lucy soon came rushing over to her.  
"Mama Imelda, have you seen Miguel? He's gone missing!" Lucy said frantically.  
"What?" Ms. Cordwain looked shocked.  
"¡Miguel!" Luisa called her son's name, with the entire Rivera family trying to finding him.  
"When did you see him last?" Ms. Cordwain asked.  
Luisa began explaining what happened and when they last saw him, even after reuniting with a lost relative, including their dog, Dante who was following them the whole time.  
Ms. Cordwain was glad that Héctor got to meet their living family, but now she had to find him and Miguel. "Don't worry, the sheriff will help us find them."

\-----  
At the Diner, Clark showed Michelle the 'Missing' flyer. Ms. Cordwain stood a few feet behind him.  
“Héctor and Miguel, huh?” She thought for a moment. “Sorry. Don't ring a bell.”  
“Michelle, listen to me." Clark urged. "If you've seen them, you gotta tell me. I'll make sure nothing bad happens.”  
"Yeah, but what about her?" She glanced at Ms. Cordwain.  
"I've got her. Trust me."  
“Héctor was in earlier. He was looking for a job. I pointed him in the direction of the school."  
“When do you think he went there?” Ms. Cordwain asked.  
"Don't know. But... when you find them, give him this." Michelle went behind the counter and showed them a jacket. "He left it in his booth. You sure you'll watch out for them?" Michelle looked over at Clark.  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I think... I think my mom can find them. Lately, since things changed, she's been, uh, a little more sensitive to odors."  
"Wait, she can smell them?" Ms. Cordwain almost chuckled doubtfully.  
"I guess it's 'cause of the bear thing."

\------  
Later, Ellen led Ms. Cordwain and Clark down the sidewalk by following the scent from the jacket. They soon arrived at the slum part of town, but Ellen began to turn in all directions as if looking for something.  
"What's wrong?" Clark asked.  
"I had them, but... I lost their trail. I can't track them anymore. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." Ms. Cordwain assured. "An old friend of his lives here." She led the way as they entered the shack and found Ben.  
"You again. Out. This is private property. You're not welcome."  
"Where are Héctor and Miguel?" Ms. Cordwain asked.  
"I won't let anything happen to them." Clark tried to keep them calm.  
"We're just worried." Ellen added.  
"Don't be. They're fine. So you can stop looking."  
"Look, if I could just have the chance to talk to him." Ms. Cordwain pleaded.  
"You'll destroy him like you destroyed our friendship. Well, I won't let that happen."  
"What have you done with them?" She snarled.  
"There's only one way to get them away from you."  
"What have you done?" She pointed her finger in his face.  
"I have to make them forget about you, no matter the cost."  
Right away, Ms. Cordwain figured it out. "He's sending them across the town line."  
-  
"Where are you sending Héctor and Miguel across?" Clark asked, pulling Ben out of the shack. "You know we have patrols on the Pixfare line to make sure no one crosses accidentally. So how are you planning to pull it off?"  
Ms. Cordwain took off her boot and repeatedly smacked Ben in the face. "Where?! Where are you sending them across? Tell me where!"  
"Stop it. You're gonna kill him." Clark pulled her away. He looked at Ben's hand, which was covered with mine dust. "You've been down in the mines. The tunnels. They lead out of town."

\-----  
In the mines, Héctor and Miguel were handcuffed to a mine cart.  
"Please. Please, please stop. What are you doing?"  
"Sending you two on a little ride under the town line. Once you cross, you'll forget who you were in the other realm and who you loved." Gustavo handed them a flashlight. "This should help you find the key. We left it at the bottom of the cart. Good luck." He pulled the side lever, releasing the mine cart, and then left.  
"Please don't--don't do this! Please!" Miguel cried.  
Héctor and Miguel frantically searched for the key at the bottom of the cart. They found it and began to unlock the handcuffs, but accidentally dropped it on the ground. The minecart continued down the track until it suddenly stopped, and then began to go backwards.  
"What's happening?!"  
They turned around and saw that they were being pulled back by an arrow tied to a rope.  
"Nice shot." Ms. Cordwain looked at Michelle, impressed.  
With his super strength, Clark was able to pull the cart back up the track until it reached the starting point, where everyone was waiting. He then broke off the handcuffs and helped Héctor and Miguel climb out of the mine cart.  
"Héctor! Miguel! I was so worried! Thank goodness we found you!" Ms. Cordwain rushed to them, concerned. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, we're fine." Héctor assured her.  
"Do you remember who I am?" She asked.  
"Yes." They both said.  
Ms. Cordwain turned to Ben, pulled off her boot, and struck him in the face with it. "That's for kidnapping my husband and my grandson, and for trying to sending them across the town line!"  
"He was mine first! Everything was fine until you came along and stole him from me!"  
"That's enough!" Bob interrupted. He turned Ben around and cuffed his wrists.

\-----  
In the Diner, Michelle served Héctor a breakfast plate.  
"This one is a classic. The syrup goes on the pancakes--the, um, round things." She explained. "But I kind of like when it gets on everything."  
"You know, uh, thank you. And not just for this, but... for everything."  
"No worries. And stay here until you're on your feet. My mom will be fine with it. Oh, I almost forgot. Someone dropped this off for you at the front desk." She handed him a small box. He opened it to find a key labeled 'music' and smiled.

\------  
At the school, Héctor used the key to unlock the door to the music classroom.  
"¡Hola, Papá Héctor!" Miguel came, as he and Rosa walked to the classroom.  
"Hola, niños." He greeted the two, smiling.  
"We're ready for class!" Miguel said cheerfully, showing his one dimple.  
"Wonderful!" He put an arm on Miguel's shoulder. "I can't wait to get started, too."

Miguel was amazed at the new version of the music room. The walls were painted an indigo color, with colorful paper picado hanging, and inspirational quotes. New and shiny objects from the back room. The desk was still there, but now Miguel and Rosa's desks were now covered in Gold Silver and their favorite colors along with the name tags and their supplies. The teacher's desk was now completely different. It also had paper picados, a nameplate that read 'Señor Héctor Rivera' in beautiful platinum gold, and a new skeleton decoration.  
"Wow! Qué aula nueva e increíble. " Miguel and Rosa said in unison, amazed.  
"Did you and Mamá Imelda do all this?" Miguel questioned, curiously.  
Héctor was also amazed at the room's decorations. "I had thought about it, but it looks like she beat me to it."  
"Well, at least it's so MUCH better than De la Cruz's class." Michael said.  
"I thought I might surprise him." Ms. Cordwain then came into the classroom and kissed him on the lips.  
Héctor looked at her with a goofy smile. "Imelda, you did all this yourself?"  
"I thought I would give something to you for coming back to us after 28 years." She explained "So the famila and I helped turn De La Curz's old classroom to your own. Since you thought about it, so yes, I beat you to it."  
"I-I don't know what to say." He was still a little stunned. "I didn't think they'd even want to do this."  
"Well, I did ask them for help." Ms. Cornwain explained.  
"Papa told me about the classroom, shortly before you and Miguel came back." Rosa explained.  
Héctor's chest swelled with happiness. He gave them a big hug and let out a loud grito.  
"Well, I'm heading back to the Hacienda." Ms. Cordwain said as she headed out of the room "Te veo después de la escuela, mi amor." She waved.  
"Nos vemos luego, mi vida." Héctor waved back, smiling.  
Miguel was secretly disgusted by the kiss, but Rosa was swoon by that moment  
"Umm... the class?" Miguel asked Héctor.  
"Huh? Oh, right." He snapped out of his lovestruck daze and went to let the rest of the class in.

\------  
Charles Muntz stood on a beach and looking through his binoculars. Beside him was his daughter, Katherine Jane. A young woman with vitiligo skin and an hourglass figure. Her red hair was down to her upper back, tied in a ponytail, with black highlights. She wore a blue tank top, beige capris shorts, and black hiking boots.  
Evelyn soon approached them.  
"Hello, Muntzes."  
"Hello, Evelyn. You tell me you'd something important you needed to show us."   
Evelyn held up the vial that had the door's ashes in it.   
"Sparkly dirt. Wonderful." Charles said, not impressed.  
"Just the remains of a magical door that can travel between worlds."  
"Is it enough to get us where we need to go?" Katherine Jane asked.  
"Not quite, but it's a start."  
"We're almost ready to fly. What's our port of destination?"  
"Pixfare."  
"Unusual name. Is that where--"  
"She is. And so is he."  
"Excellent. You'll be able to see your son. And I can catch myself a bird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my co-writer's idea to show Hector reuniting with the Riveras.
> 
> I had originally planned to use Charles Muntz as Hook, but we decided to make the character his daughter.
> 
> Hernandez is the Rivera family's cursed name from our spin-off 'Tales of Pixfare'

**Author's Note:**

> //I hope you like it. 
> 
> \- I wanted to include how the more secondary characters would react to the curse breaking, and reuniting with their friends and family.
> 
> \- The toys still belong to Andy. They haven't been given to Bonnie yet.  
> 


End file.
